


The Lost Child

by TimtusTheT_Rex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protective Satine Kryze, Satine Kryze Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimtusTheT_Rex/pseuds/TimtusTheT_Rex
Summary: Long ago, before the chosen one was discovered, a secret child was born. Half Mandalorian, half Jedi. No one could know that the child of Duchess Satine and Master Obi Wan existed. In an effort to keep their child hidden and protected from the constant raging wars of the galaxy, Obi Wan made a prayer to the force that the child would be safe, and the force answered.In the night the child vanished, leaving behind their blanket and possessions as if they had become one with the force. The heart broken parent’s simply assumed their child had been kidnapped in the night as an act of war, and had to mourn their loss in secret. For no one could know the child had even lived.Now, nearly 20 years later, the clone wars have ended there’s peace in the galaxy. And yet, Master Kenobi is awoken by visions and dreams. Plagued by a call in the force that he must answer. His lost child has returned.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 30





	1. A Pull in the Force

Obi-Wan sat in the dark room, attempting to meditate for the third time that week. For weeks he has finally felt peace and comfort. With the galaxy rid of the Sith thanks to Anakin and fulfilling his calling as the chosen one, all the wars finally ended. And with the council knowing how close he came to going to the dark side simply because of their “no attachment” rule, they quickly realized how the old Jedi way may need some amending in order to keep some of the strongest force users in their order. 

With this amendment came the freedom to reveal Obi-Wan’s secret marriage to the Duchess of Mandalor. You can imagine the pressure this took off his shoulders as he could finally live with his beloved wife and embrace her publicly. Especially after he almost lost her to the cold hands of Darth Maul. He was grateful that Bo-Katan arrived when she did, otherwise he may have lost Satine for good. 

With everything he and his wife have been through, you would think he could hold onto their new found peace for longer than a few weeks. But with his lack of meditation this week, it was becoming increasingly clear that something was happening. There’s a shift in the force, one he cannot understand or recognize. For the past three days his meditations have been... loud. Chaotic. Yet somehow it wasn’t bad or dark. Just strong and powerful. 

Realizing he would not get the answers he was seeking, he got up and left the room. Heading to his sleep quarters to join his wife in what he hoped would be a restful and quiet night’s sleep. 

-

Satine awoke to her husband stirring. Even though she wasn’t connected to the force in the same way her husband was, she could still feel a shift. A change almost in the very air they breathed. She had also had dreams, which she hid from her husband. Dreams of a child lost long ago. 

She kept these vivid dreams from her husband in an effort to protect his heart. She was sure they meant nothing as it was coming time for the child’s birthday, and she saw no point in proving at old wounds that hand’t yet healed all the way. Between the two of them, he grieved the longest. The pain ripping him apart inside. But he wasn’t allowed to show anyone except herself and his master at the time, Qui-Gon Gin. He knew of their secret marriage, and was kind enough to keep it a secret. He too thought the “no attachments” rule a little harsh and unnecessary. She sometime wished he could see the progress they’d made. Somehow, she felt maybe he can see it. 

Satine looked over to her husband, his face covered in sweat and his body wrestling with something in his mind. She shook him awake until he startled, blue eyes opening wide with...panic? Fear? Or perhaps guilt? 

“My darling, what has plagued your mind? You have barely slept or meditated all week.” Satine softly asked him as his breathing slowed and his heart returned to it’s normal rhythm. “I do not know my love. Something has changed in the force. It’s almost like when we found Anakin and the force became heavy with his strong connection. But it’s somehow different, like it’s directly connected to me somehow.”

Satine sighed, knowing she could be of no help except to be there to wake him when his dreams became too strong for him. “Maybe you should speak with Anakin. He is strongly connected to the force and may be able to help you figure out what this...pull is.” Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and looked into her own. She knew he didn’t want to bother Anakin seeing as his wife was approaching her due date. But she also knew that he may not find what the force wants him to know without some help from the chosen one. 

“Alright Satine. I will go speak with Anakin in the morning. I do not think I can figure this out on my own.” Satine smiled and tenderly kissed her husband before settling into his arms, hoping they both might find the sleep they so desperately chased while being in the safety of each other’s arms. 

\- 

The next morning, Obi-Wan headed to the temple to speak with Anakin. When he had called his former padawan that morning, the young Jedi master immediately knew something was wrong and agreed to meet with him. Obi-Wan really didn’t want to involve his friend but he felt he had no choice. 

Anakin greeted him with a smile and lead him to the meditation room where they could lock the door and talk in peace and quiet. 

“So what did you need to speak with me about Master?” Anakin said as he took a seat cross legged on the ground. “You do not need to call me that anymore my friend. You yourself are a Jedi master now.” Anakin laughed as Kenobi took a seat next to the young knight. “I know Obi-Wan, but you will always be my master in a way. Just accept it.”

As they laughed the air in the room got warm. At first they thought it was from their talking, but they both quickly silenced when they realized it was the force getting stronger in the room. “What is going on Obi-Wan?” Asked Anakin as he sensed the shift.

“I’m not sure. For a few weeks after the war ended there was peace and comfort and all was well. And then a few days ago something shifted. It’s not dark, just very loud. And chaotic. Like when I first met you, but it’s deeper than that. Stronger somehow. And when I try to meditate on my own no answers come. Just more noise.”

Anakin shifted for a second into a position to meditate. “Have you tried meditating with another Jedi? Maybe the two of you together can sift through the noise and find the right answer together.” Obi-Wan just sighed and got into the same position as his former padawan. “I have not. I haven’t wanted to plague any other Jedi with my problem seeing as all the changes everyone is dealing with. But I do not think I can keep doing this alone.” 

Anakin placed a hand on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t worry about our own struggles. I would be happy to help you figure this out. Especially if it means my children’s uncle will be at peace.” Obi-Wan laughed and nodded his head in agreement. 

The two men then placed their hands on their knees and closed their eyes to focus on connecting with the force. Just like how the room got warmer, so did their bodies as they found that deep connection. Just as Obi-Wan described, there was utter chaos in the meditation. Colors and sounds flooded both their senses, but no distinct image or sound was to be discovered. As they focused together things began to clear. Colors that splashed across the picture of their mind became clearer and clearer until there was the sound of a baby crying in the distance. A young Obi-Wan was then seen holding the crying child while staring at them with awe. And then a loud, booming voice both the Jedi recognized roared through their hearts like a lion. 

“The child isn’t lost.”

Both their eyes shot open at this to see their former master’s force ghost. “What do you mean they aren’t lost?” Asked Obi-Wan, shooting up from his previous seated position. “What do you mean by child?!” Followed Anakin as his gaze shot back and forth between the force ghost and his master. 

Qui-Gon simply smiled at the two of them in that sense that always gave them peace. He walked past Anakin and grabbed the shoulder of his padawan. 

“She lives Obi-Wan.”


	2. She Lives

Serenity was fiddling with the instructions of an IKEA desk as she attempted to assemble the darned thing herself. Despite the name that was bestowed upon her by the bracelet she had on when she was discovered, she was very much not at peace.

Sure she was grateful. She’d finally gotten out of the horrific foster home she’d been raised in and was striking out on her own. And just in time for her 21st birthday too. The small studio apartment was nothing to brag about for sure, but it’s not like she had anyone to brag to. No friends, no family, nobody but herself and her thoughts... and the strange abilities she discovered she had at the age of 13. 

Moving things with her mind was a startling revelation to make as a teenager. Especially in the home environment she was in at the time. Not a soul on the planet knew that she was different. And she intended to keep it that way. 

Leading up to the move she started to have strange dreams. Writing it off as anxiety about being on her own (not that she was ever with anyone), she continued on and just started to take sleep supplements hoping they’d help. They hadn’t. 

Throwing down her tools, she sighed and got up to stretch. She looked at herself in the mirror as she walked by it. Her long blonde hair thrown up the in the messiest of buns. Her big greens eyes peering back at herself as she saw the dark circles that unattractively framed them. Her ratty clothes showing off the muscles she’d built up after some... unsavory attention was earned at the foster home. Determined to never be in that position again, she became a graceful warrior strong enough to take anyone down and skilled enough in mixed martial arts to do it with style. 

She rolled her eyes at the cave woman she saw in the mirror and walked to the fridge to get some water. As she opened the fridge, a warmth moved through her body. “That can’t be right” she mumbled to herself. She checked the contents of the fridge to ensure it was actually keeping things cold. Feeling her ice cold water, she knew that the warmth didn’t come from the fridge. Slowly closing it she heard a whisper as the warmth started to fade. A whisper that oddly enough sounded like Liam Neeson. “Well...that’s not normal” she said to herself as she walked to her freshly made bed. “I think it’s time to hit the sack and hope that I don’t have a fever by morning...” the young woman mumbled as she turned out the lights in her tiny apartment. 

-

Obi-Wan paced the room as Anakin watched him. Qui-Gon had left shortly after dropping this bomb on them and left them to absorb the information on their own. 

“What did he mean by child Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan, never pausing his steady pace, just softly said “She’s alive...I thought I’d lost her.” Anakin, realizing he wasn’t going to get his former master to stop walking and start talking, pulled out his comm and called Satine. The Duchess answered almost immediately as if she was waiting for a call from him. 

“Satine, I’m afraid I’m gonna need you to come to the temple. It’s Obi-Wan.” The Duchess’ hologram visibly looked distressed. “Is everything alright?” She asked in a panic. Anakin sighed as he looked at his distraught master. “I’m not sure. We meditated together and saw a vision of a child. And then Qui-Gon’s force ghost appeared and said the child lives. After that he’s basically been mumbling to himself and pacing.”

At this new, the Duchess froze. And then dropped to her knees and sobbed. Great, now there’s two hysterical Kenobis and no answers. After a moment of crying, the Duchess picked herself up in that royal poise she always possessed. “I will be there right away Anakin.” The hologram disappeared and Anakin looked back at the mumbling Jedi. Concern washed over him as he watched his old master unravel like a skein of yarn. 

20 minutes after the call, there was a knock on the door. With the force, Anakin unlocked it and opened it for the Duchess. She ran in, green eyes frantic as she looked at her husband. Sensing her presence, Obi-Wan stopped and looked at her. Anakin watched as the two stared at each other, tears in their eyes. 

After a few moments of silence, Kenobi broke the silence with a simple phrase that he’d uttered over and over for the past half hour. “She’s alive, Satine.” At this the Duchess ran to her love and together in each other’s embrace they collapsed on the floor with sobs. Anakin couldn’t tell if it was in sadness or joy. Not knowing how else to help, he walked over to his two friends and joined them on the ground in a big hug that was filled with the peace of the force. After a few moments, they stilled and looked at him. 

“I think it is time I told you about my daughter, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said in a quiet voice. Anakin pulled back at the serious statement, and settled into a cross legged position ready to hear the story. 

Obi-Wan pulled a cushion over for his wife, and the two of them sat in front of their young friend and began to tell their story. 

-

Satine’s heart was both heavy and bright. Her child, her sweet baby girl was alive and out there somewhere. She was silent as she watched Obi-Wan finally tell someone about the tragic loss they suffered in their youth. 

“Satine and I got married in secret, much like you and Padme. Qui-Gon was the only one who knew of our marriage. It was during the Mandalorian Civil War when we were sent to protect Satine. Shortly after we were wed, she fell pregnant. It made things a lot harder, but we both knew we wanted this child. Even if they needed to live in secret until they were old enough to choose their own path in life. Our daughter, Serenity Kenobi, was born at the height of the civil war. I worried over her and her safety, and I knew if anyone knew of her existence she could be used as a pawn for the war. A few days after she was born, I was deep in meditation. I begged the force to keep her safe from the wars that plagued our galaxy. That night, she disappeared without a trace. We both made the assumption that she’d been discovered and taken. Just days later the war ended. She was never found. And I no longer felt her in the force. We both mourned her loss, but I wasn’t allowed to mourn very long. I was called back to the temple shortly after the end of the war. I had to leave my wife and the memory of my child in order to complete my training and get knighted into the order.” 

Satine looked over at Anakin and saw the pain on his face. A single tear had fallen as their young friend felt their pain, and he then understood why they fell apart so easily. Obi-Wan was silent as they all absorbed what was said. 

“I only had visions of loosing my children. And it almost drove me to the dark side. How...how did you two survive this?” Anakin asked as he broke, tears freely streaming down his face. “I honestly do not know Anakin.” Obi-Wan replied quietly. Satine watched for a moment, and then asked the question that had been echoing in her mind since she first heard of her daughter being alive. “What do we do now? Why is the force revealing her to you know Obi-Wan?”

Anakin looked up at them and answered. “I think I know why you’re now feeling that pull. You had asked the force to protect her from the wars. The war is over. Finally over. And according to the timeline you’ve given me, your pull in the force started after the execution of Palpatine. The galaxy is safe for her to come home Obi-Wan.”

At this, her husband slowly stood up. “Are you saying that the force took her away...because of me?” Satine felt the heartbreak without needing the force. “No master. It’s not because of you. The force heard your request and answered. You kept her safe. The force wouldn’t have done that unless it was necessary. I believe your request kept her alive.”

Satine stood up next to her husband. “So how do we find her?” The answer hung in the air and stuck in their chests like humidity in the swamps of Naboo. “We ask the force.” Simply replied Anakin. 

-

Serenity tossed and turned in her bed. Visions of a place that felt so familiar plagued her mind as her body was drenched with sweat. The same whisper she heard earlier was louder this time and boomed. The same dumb Liam Neeson voice. And all it kept saying over and over was “It is time child.”

She startled awake and threw the covers off herself. Time for what? She got up and paced. This was the worst of the dreams yet and it unsettled her. Her entire life she never felt like she belonged here, but now it was stronger. It was like the call of a siren, begging her to walk into an unknown world. Much like that dumb frozen movie she watched with her foster siblings. They did always say she looked like Elsa, go figure. 

She walked to the fridge to grab more water and gulped it down as her mouth was dry as a desert. She sat in the dark silence, listening to see if that whisper came back. But it didn’t. She was alone again, and she wasn’t sure that she was happy that the voice was gone. 

-

Obi-Wan sat cross legged on the ground across from his former padawan. His wife had never been in the room while he meditated before, but he knew he needed her in order to go through what he was about to do. He was going to attempt to connect with his daughter through the force and find her. 

He closed his eyes with Anakin and together they began to try and find the force signature that they’d felt in the last vision. Suddenly they heard Qui-Gon again, almost as if he was guiding them in the force. And there she was. She was blurry, it was hard to see what she looked like, but he knew deep down that it was her. She was there, getting what appeared to be water out of an icebox. She froze, like she knew they were watching. And suddenly the connection broke and they collapsed on the ground together. 

“She’s far, I don’t even think she’s in our galaxy Obi-Wan.” Anakin said as he collected himself, shaking as he went. “I know. I think that’s why we are so weak right now.” Replied the Jedi master as his wife helped him up. “How do we get to her?” Satine asked as she looked into his eyes. 

“You don’t.” Replied a deep voice behind them. Anakin startled and whipped around. “Can you PLEASE stop doing that master.” The force ghost chuckled as he looked at the married couple. “She will come to you my padawan.” He said softly. “How? She doesn’t know who we are or how to get here. And if she’s in another galaxy how can she get back?” He replied with frustration and impatience dripping from his voice. 

The Jedi master walked forward calmly and looked deeply into his eyes. “The force took her away, and the force will bring her back. When it is time. Just wait patiently. The time will come and when it does she will need you to greet her. You will know where. And you will know when.” The duchess nodded and grabbed Obi-Wan’s bicep, steadying his rapid heart. He knew better than to question his master, or the force. He hung his head, a single tear falling. “I don’t want to wait any longer.” He said quietly. “I know, but she is not ready. The galaxy she is in does not know of the force and are extremely underdeveloped. It will be overwhelming when she returns. And our galaxy isn’t ready for her.” 

At this Anakin stepped forward. “What do you mean by that?” Qui-Gon turned around and met Anakin’s gaze. “She is powerful Anakin. She is half Jedi half Mandalorian already making her heart and spirit that of the fiercest of warriors. But her abilities are wildly muted. The galaxy she is in has a very weak sense of the force. When she returns, it will be like her attempting to hop on a planet with significantly less gravity. When she so much as bounces, she will soar.”

Obi-Wan watch Anakin take in these words and ponder them for a moment. “Then we must be ready to guide her. Train her. Help her however we can. She will not be left to figure this out on her own, as I felt for so long.” Obi-Wan winced at those words, but he knew it was true. Anakin was far too powerful and the Jedi were not equipped to train such a bright, force strong Jedi like Anakin. Thankfully, they were ready to help his daughter. 

Qui-Gon smiled at the Jedi and Duchess. “I must go now. Since I passed into this realm, I have watched over the child as she has grown. She will need my guidance now to awaken the force inside her.” And with this, he slowly vanished. And the three of them were left in the dark silent room to absorb his words. 

“I must prepare for her arrival.” Said Anakin as he began to walk out the door. Obi-Wan just stood there, his wife still holding his bicep and resting much of her weight on him. “And I must await for her arrival.”


	3. The Call of a Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I hope you’re enjoying the story so far. I legit had the idea yesterday and I’m stuck in quarantine for another two days so I thought why not write while I have time?
> 
> Just a heads up as the story continues. I’m a very musical person. Music helps with my creative flow. So before chapters there might be notes about music you can listen to during the chapters that inspired me. 
> 
> Obviously “Into the Unknown” is my inspiration as the bracelet sings to her lol
> 
> I can’t wait to see where the story goes, and I hope y’all enjoy it!

The past two days Serenity could find no inner peace. Occasionally the voice in her head would come back. Say silly things like “it’s time”, “arise warrior”, and her personal favorite “into the unknown”. Again very much like the stupid kids movie. Yet somehow it very much felt like a siren, calling her to a greater purpose. She was hoping perhaps it would pass tonight as she had a private birthday celebration with margaritas and chips with guacamole. She wasn’t sure alcohol would fix anything, but it certainly would take the edge off as she hasn’t been able to sit still without the feeling of being watched or not belonging here in general. 

As she grabbed her purse to head out the door, a warm breeze flew through the apartment. “Arise warrior, it is time.” Said the voice again, and louder than before. She slammed the door to her apartment and spun around. “I do not know who you are, but knock it off! This is not funny. I don’t know if you’re God or not, but I’m tired of it!” At this outburst, she broke down crying. “I’m tired of it. I just want to be alone.” She whispered, completely broken at the lack of sleep and peace she’s had the past week. “No you don’t child. And you are not meant to be alone.” Said the quiet hushed voice. 

She lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes and nose. She composed herself and grabbed her purse to go get dinner. Hopefully after some food and alcohol this will start to go away.

-

Anakin paced outside the med bay as he waited to be let in by the medical droids. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sat on chairs as they watched the frazzled young man begin to spiral. “Do you think she’s okay in there?” He asked his two closest friends. Ahsoka got up and put her hands on his arms to get him to stand still. “She will be fine master. They’re just prepping her for surgery. They know after your vision to remove them surgically instead of trying to do things naturally. And they will let you in when it’s time to begin.” At that moment, Anakin heard his wife shout in distress. Disregarding what his padawan said, and what the droids had instructed him to do, he bust into the room without permission. He was right beside his wife as they administered the numbing agent that would remove all feeling while keeping her awake. She looked up at him, distress flowing through her veins. He could feel it. He kissed her temple and assured her that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

-

Ahsoka looked up as she heard the approach of her boyfriend. Captain Rex had always caught her eye, and after the war they finally looked at each other the way they always wanted. Of course physically he appeared much older but age wise they weren’t that far off due to his rapid growth gene. Thankfully after the war was over, the senate agreed it was time for the clones to have their freedom. Their aging genes were reversed, and they were set free as civilians of the republic and no longer slaves to war. 

Though their relationship was fresh, she knew that she already loved him. It wouldn’t be long before they’d tie the knot. After years in combat and nearly losing their lives on more than one occasion, they understood that time was precious. And she didn’t feel like wasting any of it. 

As Rex reached them he wrapped her in a tight embrace and inquired about his general. “How is everything going in there?” Obi-Wan huffed. “Well he’s as high strung as we were expecting. Hopefully because it is through surgery this will all be over soon.” Before the words even finished leaving his mouth, the echos of a baby crying reached their ears. Everyone stopped and stared at the door totally enraptured at the sound of the new life. After a few minutes another cry was heard and sighs of relief echoed in the hallway. 

Even though she was good at assuring Anakin that all would be well, she herself was struggling with doubt. Thankfully the force filled her with peace at the second baby’s cry. Rex pulled her into his side and she settled in, quietly thinking about the children they might have together one day.

Anakin came through the dear, smile on his face and tears in his eyes. “They’re beautiful.” He said softly before turning and leaving the door open for them to enter. Obi-Wan went in first, followed by Ahsoka and then Rex. Ahsoka looked at the small precious children in Anakin’s arms, one on each limb, as Padme smiled at her little family. Anakin held out the slightly bigger child and said “This is Luke.” As he handed the boy to Obi-Wan. “And this gorgeous little thing is Leia.”

Ahsoka softly laughed to herself as she watched her master stare down at the little girl. That tiny thing is gonna be daddy’s princess, that’s for sure. She’s already got him wrapped around her tiny fingers. 

-

Obi-Wan stared down at the small boy in his arms and smiled. He couldn’t help but think of his own child out there, somewhere without him to protect her all this time. He and Satine had thought about having another, but with the war raging and the pain of losing Serenity, they just simply didn’t have the heart to try. 

He hugged the child close and whispered “I will always be there for you Luke.” The baby cooed and warmed his aging heart. He looked up at his padawan and laughed at the sheer joy on Anakin’s face. Obi-Wan knew Anakin would be totally screwed if he had a girl and that thought appeared to be correct.

Obi-Wan smiled at the children before passing the little boy in his arms to Ahsoka, as Rex was handed the tiny pink bundle. The young couple just stared at the too little lives and deep down Obi-Wan knew that they’d be great parents when the time was right. 

Rex slowly looked at Ahsoka and just faintly whispered “I want one Soka.” Obi-Wan was sure he and Ahsoka were the only ones to hear it, but he smiled to himself thinking of the future joy both his padawans were being bestowed. He congratulated the new parents and made his leave. 

As he walked down the hall he heard Anakin chase after him. As the young man caught up he turned around and looked at him. “We’re gonna find her my friend. And we will bring her home. You will have a family too. It’s not just gonna be me and Ahsoka with children, I promise.” Obi-Wan nodded with a smile and tear in his eye before turning and leaving. He hoped with every fiber of his being that this would be true. 

-

Serenity was finally feeling some peace and quiet. Sure the three margaritas loosened her up a bit but still. It was nice to finally breathe. That was until the voice came back. “Uuuuugggggghhhhh” she groaned as it started up again with it’s motivation to rise up or whatever. 

She was about ready to just pass out when a blinding vision hit her like lightning, causing her to fall to her knees and hold her head. A red haired man and blonde woman holding a baby. The scene looked very futuristic with its gadgets and robots in the background. But there was a small child they were holding and looking upon adoringly. And that’s when familiarity struck her. The blonde woman pulled out a small bracelet that had the name “Serenity” embossed into the metal.

The vision ended and she opened her eyes. What just happened? That was definitely not just because she’s buzzed. She ran to her bedside table and opened the worn out little box that held the small bracelet. The same bracelet that was in the vision. The same bracelet that gave her her name. 

-

Padme rested in the med bay as her husband followed the droids. She understood his concern as they were caring for their children, but she also knew he was being unnecessarily over protective over the twins. In the quiet of the room she laid until her friend Satine walked in. 

“My dear friend! How are you feeling?” Greeted the blonde hair woman as she tenderly gave her a light hug. “I’m doing just fine thank you. Everything is stitched up and I should be released tonight.” The duchess smiled warmly, but Padme knew something was wrong. Anakin of course had told her of Obi-Wan and Satine’s lost child. He was reluctant to share such an intimate story, but he also knew he needed to explain why he had to work leading up to the children’s birth, as well as possibly leave afterwards. She was sad of course, but she also knew this was to support their dearest friends. 

“Are you thinking about her?” She asked softly. The duchess sighed. “I think about her more around this time of year. Today would’ve been her 21st...IS her 21st.” Padme smiled sadly but then tried to be encouraging. “Hey our children share the same birthdays! Birthday parties are gonna be fun now.” The two women laughed softly at the thought of a 22 year old sharing a birthday party with two 1 year olds. 

“I gave her a gift when she was born. A bracelet with her name. Made of the finest Beskar. I wanted her to never forget who she was.” Padme grabbed her friend’s hand. “I’m sure she still keeps it with her now Satine.” The duchess smiled sadly with a single tear falling down her cheek. “I hope so.”

-

This makes no sense! Absolutely no sense! “Are you ready to listen?” Asked the voice. Serenity sighed and sat on her bed, clutching the bracelet. “I guess I have no choice do I?” She responded to the thin air around her. The voice chuckled and continued. “You are not from here child. You never were. You are from a far off galaxy, where your abilities are that of great warriors, and your fighting spirit is the combination of two of the fiercest cultures. And it’s time for you to go home.” 

She laughed out loud at this absurdity. Now she definitely thought this was her buzz talking. Maybe there was something in that guacamole too. “That’s fine, I am home. But thanks.” She said to the voice before putting the bracelet down on her bed. 

“This is not a home. This is a small confined space designed to keep you hidden in a world and galaxy where you do not belong. And you know this, deep down.” She rolled her eyes at this and started to walk back to the kitchen. “I really have gone mad.” She said to herself and she poured one last drink. “Happy birthday to me.” She said and she began to sip. 

“You are called to greater young one. You must simply take a leap of faith.” She snorted into her drink and looked at the darkness in her apartment. “Oh really? And how do I take such a leap oh mighty disembodied voice that sounds strangely like Aslan.”

“The bracelet.” Was all the voice responded with. And in that moment the bracelet began to glow, and it called to her. She dropped the plastic cup she was drinking from and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. How? Was she really that drunk? It began to float just over her bed, glowing a brilliant blue hue. And it sung to her, what beautiful voice it had. She slowly moved to it, hand outstretched. The last thing she heard before taking hold was the voice. 

“A leap of faith.”

-

Obi-Wan awoke in a cold sweat. Shaking violently and accidentally awaking his wife. She stirred and looked over with concern. “What is it my love?” She asked, her voice still awaking from it’s slumber. 

He looked at her and grabbed her face with both his hands, a smile on his face. 

“She has returned.”


	4. Wandering Soul

Qui-Gon was impressed that she had taken hold of the bracelet with little hesitation. Sure, she had drank a fair amount of liquid courage before doing so. But even with all the alcohol in the world, to be brave enough to take hold or your destiny is a strength not many can achieve. 

He watched as she awoke, her groaning and holding her head reminding him much of her father. He smiled softly to himself and just watched as she gained her footing on the hard rock she’d been laying on for the past four hours, completely unconscious. “What the hell happened last night?” The young woman grunted as she took in her surroundings. 

“You took the leap.” Replied the force ghost. At this she jumped and backed away from him. “You...You are the voice.” He smiled and nodded his head once. “Why are you blue? Why are you like...clear? Have I actually gone insane?”

The master laughed as he gestured to a rock, asking her to take a seat. “You are finally in your own galaxy. Can you feel it? The warmth, the belonging, the familiarity?” The young blonde stared at him for a moment, and he knew deep down that she did. She’s gonna need to take a while to absorb all of this before the next task. 

-

Anakin was feeding his daughter at 3 am. His son and wife sound asleep, he looked out at the bustling city from the balcony as his daughter quietly fed off the bottle he supplied. He looked down in admiration. Both his children were so beautiful, so amazing, and already so strong in the force. 

Just then, a knock on the door disrupted the silence. Leia began to cry as Anakin was frantic to calm her and open the door without awaking her brother or mother. Anakin swung the door open, clearly agitated at whomever thought it’d be appropriate to disturb his family at this hour. His agitation however quickly disappeared as he looked upon his former master, in his sleep clothes and practically vibrating with energy. 

“What is it?” Anakin asked, knowing it must have had to do something with Serenity. “Obi-Wan looked up at him, tears of joy in his eyes. “She’s arrived. She’s back in our galaxy. I do not know where yet, but I feel her presence again. Anakin I can feel her again...It’s been so long.” The Jedi cried with joy. Anakin, soothing his own daughter, walked into the hall to continue the conversation without disturbing his sleeping family. 

“How should we proceed master?” He asked in a hushed tone. Obi-Wan just looked at him for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “We should meditate together again, see if we can pinpoint where she might be. And I guess we go get her then. That is why Qui-Gon meant, isn’t it?”

Anakin nodded and sighed. Looking down at his finally sleeping child he realized he’d have to leave his new family to help his friend get his back. “Let me put her back to sleep, let Padme know where I’m going, and get dressed.” Obi-Wan nodded with appreciation and headed back to his own apartment to get dressed himself. 

Anakin walked back into the apartment and laid his daughter down next to his son. He quickly but silently got dressed and kissed his wife on the forehead. At the affectionate contact, she slowly fluttered her eyes open. “Ani?” She asked softly. “I have to go my love. I do not know when I will be back, but their daughter has returned.” 

At this, Padme sat up, wincing at the discomfort the action gave her. She kissed him throughly before looking deeply into his eyes as she held his face close to her own. “Be careful my love. Our children will need their father home and safe before too long.”

He nodded and kissed the inside of one of her hands before getting up and taking one last look at his children. He softly kissed each one of the forehead, careful to not disturb their sleep. And then he left, not sure when he’d be returning. 

-

Obi-Wan met his former padawan in the temple’s meditation room. Together they took their positions and began their mediation together. Instantly they found her signature, unlike last time where they struggled and needed extra guidance. She was definitely closer than before. But how in such a short period of time?

Then they saw their old master and faintly heard his voice. He was speaking with a young woman, still blurry with no hint as to her appearance. However Obi-Wan knew it was his Serenity. They saw jagged rocks in the background and a very dark sky with almost no stars twinkling in the vast expanse. 

Suddenly the connection broke and they found themselves in the presence of Qui-Gon yet again. Anakin started immediately with the questions. “How did she get here? Where is she? How do we find her?”

The force ghost laughed at the young man’s exuberance. “I know you’re ready to fly Anakin, but be patient.” He then turned to the father of the young woman. “You will find her on the abandoned planet of Encontró, in the outer rim. It may take you a while to get there, but do not feel as if you have to rush. She will need time to find herself, before she can reunite with you. Take time now to prepare your ship and leave at day break.”

“Will she be okay on her own?” Asked Obi-Wan as his heart pounded in his ears. Qui-Gon just turned back to him. “She isn’t on her own.”

And with that the force ghost vanished. 

-

Serenity listened to the ghost explain the force, the Jedi, the Mandalorians, and all of the crazy nonsense that she somehow got sucked into. She wanted to believe this was a dream or that she’d just gone insane. It would make this a whole lot easier. But deep down, she know this was true. All of it. She fiddled with the bracelet that brought her here. No longer glowing but definitely warm to the touch. 

Suddenly she was hit with this blinding pain as a vision of two men sitting in the dark silence flashed in her mind. She couldn’t see their faces, but one of them stood out to her. It’s like he radiated peace, comfort, safety, and protection. She forced her eyes open despite the pain and the vision was gone, as well as the connection. The ghost who called himself “Master Jin” was gone. 

“Well this is just great!” She shouted as she threw a rock into the black setting in front of her, slowly sinking to the ground and weeping. She was alone again, only this time it did not bring her relief. She cried, holding her head in her hands, when she felt a presence in front of her. She looked up and there he was again. She never thought she’d be happy to see or hear the damned voice again but relief washed over her. 

“You are not alone anymore Serenity.” And with that simple sentence she let all of her worry, stress, and abandonment from the past 21 years start to melt away. 

-

Padme heard a knock on the door and C3PO greeted the young Jedi Ahsoka Tano. “Anakin sent me her to help you with whatever you need, as well as offer protection in case someone tried anything funny in his absence.” Padme smiled with relief at not being alone. Just as the droid started to close the door Satine pushed her way in. “Can I stay with you? I can help you with whatever you need but I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Padme understood the feeling and without hesitation responded with “of course! We can all stay here until they come back. The babies would love to get to know their Aunties anyway.” 

The duchess sighed a relief and sat down next to the two women on the couch. Padme smiled at her friends, at least she wasn’t totally alone while Anakin went off to be true to his title of “The Chosen One”.

-

Serenity watched as the sun of this strange planet rose. Finally being able to take in her surroundings, she saw just how empty and barren it was. She looked at the man next to her. “What is this place?” She asked quietly as she took in just how silent the planet actually was. “Encontró.” replied the Jedi master. He looked at her as she watched the sun climb into the sky. “It was abandoned long ago in the middle of a war, for it didn’t have much use to the system anymore.” 

She huffed as she started to pick at the ground for a loose rock to throw. “Much like me.” She mumbled. The ghost looked at her, slightly stunned by her statement. “You were not abandoned child. You were saved, whisked away to a safer place so you can later return.”

She laughed and stood up. “Safer place? Do you have any idea how horrible my life has been? The abuse I suffered, the pain that was inflicted on me daily. Not just verbally, but mentally, physically, emotionally. I would’ve rather died in war but loved by people who wanted me than to have lived like I have.”

The man got up, stood behind her, and softly said “You were not destined to die. You were destined to return for a greater purpose. And that purpose needed you to go through what you did.”

She laughed and started to storm off with no where to go, angry at his words. Destined to live in pain, and for what? The galaxy is safe isn’t it? According the Mater Jin the chosen one already saved everyone. She wasn’t as important as he kept saying she was. 

So she walked, for as long as she could bare, in the middle of a planet she did not know. A wandering soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encontró isn’t cannon at all it’s a planet I made up before anyone says anything lol
> 
> However it’s name was very specifically chosen as my Spanish speakers may have noticed. It means “found” in Spanish (as far as I’m aware I’m still learning the language).


	5. Untapped Strength

Obi-Wan paced as the ship sped through hyper drive. Their destination is so far, it could take days to reach her, and several stops for fuel along the way. He wished he could just be there right away for her, but both his master and the force had made it very clear that she wasn’t ready for him. As much as it broke his heart, he knew obedience was the best way to help her now. 

It took them forever to find Encontró on their maps. Because it was abandoned so long ago they had to dig deep into the old archives. It took hours just to find one that had planet that somewhat resembled what they saw. Hardly any stars surrounding it and a dry, rocky surface. He knew in his heart that’s the planet they’re looking for. 

He knew Anakin was watching from a distance silently, worrying over him. But Obi-Wan hadn’t settled since they took off so he understood his young friend’s concern. 

-

After what felt like an eternity, Serenity collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Starving, dehydrated, and sure that her toes bled in the boots she happened to be wearing when she got taken to this god awful planet. Breathing heavily she looked up to see Master Jin in her presence. She rolled her eyes and shakily stood to her feet again. 

“Are you ready to listen now child?” He said with a smirk. She fell to the ground again, completely out of energy to even stand tall any longer. “Fine. I’ve got nothing better to do.”

The man sat down in front of her so they were eye level. “You have another task before you can be reunited with your family.” She groaned at this and held her head in her hands. “Are you saying I have to stay here?” She looked up to see a face full of sympathy. “I’m afraid so young one. For a few days at most.”

“DAYS?!” She shouted back. He nodded and stood up. “Yes, for we have to first get control of your emotions and awaken the force in you.” She followed him up, feeling rested enough to stand again. “And what about food, water, any of those necessary things to...I don’t know...LIVE.”

He turned and started to walk in a new direction she hadn’t gone while saying “with what we will be doing, you will not need those things for now.” She sighed and grumbled as she reluctantly followed the old man, feeling tired of his riddles and nonsense. 

-

Anakin sat, mediating with the force. The past 36 hours had been relatively peaceful on the ship and in the force. That is until now. Obi-Wan sat peacefully reading and mediating, but Anakin felt a shift. It was faint, but it was there. Something dark and evil had begun again. He wasn’t sure what it was, and it was too weak for him to pinpoint. But the closer they got to Serenity, the more pronounced it was. It wasn’t her, he would’ve felt it in the two connections he’d made with her. And it wasn’t their destination, he would’ve felt that too. However, this darkness slipping into the galaxy again was somehow connected to the young woman they were finding. 

He did not share this with his master, force knows he wouldn’t handle this information well and he’d finally spelled down and found peace again. But Anakin knew that when he’d meet with this Serenity, he’d have a lot of work to do preparing her for whatever was to come. Because deep down he knew that her destiny was important for the future generations to come, including his own children.

-

The sun had set and rose again. And as it reached the highest point in the sky, Serenity was starving. “You said I wouldn’t need food or water the next few days and I feel like you were lying sir.” She groaned ahead at the Jedi leading the way. He chuckled and simply said “We are here.”

As he said this, they came upon a huge rock that towered at least 20 feet in the air. “Now, you climb.” She stared at the man like he’d lost his mind. “I am very in tune with my body, I know what it needs. I have not had nearly enough water or food to scale that thing.” She said firmly. “You may be in tune with your body, but you must be in tune with the force as well child. Only then will you find the sustenance and rest you so desperately crave.”

She sighed and use started to climb, knowing he wasn’t gonna back off and show him how weak she really is in this moment. To her surprise however, she made it to the top without much difficulty. A warmth filled her blood and hunger pains all but disappeared. Master Jin appeared beside her and sat down cross legged, motioning her to do the same. 

“Meditation allows us to connect deeply with the force and its mysterious ways.” He said as he started to close his eyes. “Like what those men in my vision were doing?” She asked.

He smiled but never opened his eyes. “Exactly.” She stared at him for a moment before following his lead. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do, but the warmth and comfort she felt up here took away any doubt or worry she had. So she simply breathed deeply and let whatever wanted to invade her mind walk in. 

-

After three days of traveling the two Jedi finally came upon their destination. They looked on at the planet before them. Rocky, bare, and no place for a young lady. Obi-Wan understood she had Jedi blood in her veins, but he also knew his daughter was Mandalorian royalty and his wife wouldn’t be too happy with her wandering a desolate and harsh planet. 

As they prepared to land, Obi-Wan felt a strong connection in the force. It was like her force signature was crying out to him, much like how Anakin’s children would call for their parents. He knew in that moment that his child would finally be in his arms again, and his patience started to slip away from him as he pressured Anakin to hurry up and land. 

-

Serenity had been in deep mediation for the past day and a half, never moving or opening her eyes. The peace and tranquility that washed over her as she mediated was addictive, and she knew she would be doing this often in the future. Suddenly she felt a shift in the air around her. The same peace and comfort and protection she felt during that earlier vision was back again. She opened her eyes to find herself, the rocks around her, and her hair floating in thin air. Under normal circumstance she’d panic. However after being in such a peaceful state for so long, she just looked around her surprised. 

“It is time.” Master Jin said behind her. She slowly lowered to the ground and stood up to turn and meet his gaze. “Time for what?” She asked. 

He smiled and walked up to her. “You have found your inner peace, which is very important. But now, is time for you to find your inner strength.” He gestured to the ground bellow them. “Jump.” 

Her eyes widened. Was he serious? She would surely break her bones and possibly die from this height. Without even needing to say anything, he answered her questions. “Have I been wrong so far?”

She pondered for a moment before looking back down again. She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, and leapt off the edge. Scared to open her eyes after making impact with the ground, she slowly cracked them open. She looked down to find herself perfectly balanced on two feet and one hand, like a super hero in the marvel films or a cat with all of it’s grace.

She stood tall and looked at her arms and legs. Suddenly, she heard the siren’s call again. The same one from the bracelet, but it was coming from behind her. She turned to find a hide opening in the rock she had meditated on. She turned to look at the Jedi master, questions flowing through her head. “You opened it with your meditations. And now, it is time to walk through and complete your task.”

She turned back to the opening, the siren’s call getting louder by the moment. She looked down at her bracelet, glowing bright blue like before. She closed her eyes and steadied herself, before walking into the dark cave alone. 

-

Obi-Wan ran out of the ship as soon as they had landed. He felt her call even more now that they were within miles of each other. Anakin followed quickly behind him, never questioning where they were going. For a long time they ran, changing direction when the call would get fainter in his heart. And then, he saw her. And my goodness was she breathtaking. They stood back, hiding behind a rock formation as they watched the young woman meditate over a giant boulder. The rocks around her floating. Her long blonde hair, just like her mother’s, floating with everything else around her. And beside her was their master. 

She opened her eyes and slowly lowered to the ground before she and the force ghost exchanged a dialogue they could not hear from their perch. Suddenly, she lept off the side of the rock and landed perfectly as the ground beneath her shook. Obi-Wan was in awe of his child and the power she possessed. He looked over at Anakin to find the young man staring, absolutely stunned at the raw power she possessed with such short time in this galaxy. She turned to look at an opening in the rock she’d just jumped from. 

He wanted to run to her. To grab her and never let her go again. But as he began to stand, he saw his master turn around and simply give him a look. And in that moment he knew that she wasn’t ready. Not yet. So they watched as she walked in, and after a while, they quietly followed to see what more she needed to complete in order to come home.


	6. Wasn’t Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said earlier, my creative flow relies heavily on music. And with the impact of this chapter, the cover of “The Force Theme” by Samuel Kim would not stop playing in my head. I highly recommend listening to it while you read this chapter. 
> 
> You’ll find as we go on with the story that most the music will be his Star Wars compositions. Just a heads up. If you haven’t checked him out yet you 100% should!

Serenity walked into the dark cave that had opened up. It was vastly larger than she’d expected the deeper she wandered in. The glow of her bracelet lighting the way and the call of...whatever it was guiding her. She didn’t question much of anything anymore after what all she has experienced and seen the past few days. She believed Master Jin when he said she was a Jedi, as well as a Mandalorian. But she still had no clue what that meant.

She knew who she was back home on earth. She was an orphan, a freak, but an advocate for those like her. Children forgotten and lost. She hated her upbringing, but she looked forward to a future of helping children. Whether that was as a social worker or counselor. It is why she excelled in school and started college very early at the age of 16. The drive to get what she needed in order to be a force for good had motivated her further and faster than anyone else she knew in her situation. 

But now... what was her destiny? What is she supposed to do? Who is she?

As the questions bounced around in her head she came upon a rock wall. Something had collapsed to block her path. She searched everywhere to find a gap or a way around. Just as she was ready to give up, the bracelet started to warm up. It almost hurt, but she knew that meant she couldn’t leave. Not now. After a moment she remembered what Master Jin had told her the last few days. The phenomenon of moving objects with her mind was part of her abilities as a Jedi. And she could move much more than just the little cups or papers she had back at home if she really worked with the force. 

So she stood back, lifted her hands, and focused on the force around her. Her meditation had helped her find that connection easier, and she focused with all her might, never breaking concentration for the noises she heard. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she opened her eyes and put her hands down. Many of the rocks had moved out of her way, clearing almost a straight path for her to walk through. 

She looked down at her hands in amazement. She may have known who she was back on earth, but here she wasn’t a freak. She could be absolutely free to be who she was. And the feeling of freedom that washed over her caused her to run to the song she’d been hearing. 

-

Obi-Wan stood back silently as he watched his daughter use the force to move the rocks out of her way. She was so focused and disciplined already for someone so new to the force. When she finally opened her eyes he swore he saw the shine of tears in her eyes as she looked at her hands in amazement. 

He looked over at Anakin to see if the young man was witnessing the same thing. It appeared he was as he smiled softly before meeting Obi-Wan’s gaze. They both were thinking the same thing, what a powerful Jedi. Suddenly, they heard the sound of quickened footsteps, and turned to see her running down the path without fear or hesitation. 

They got up quickly and silently to follow her down the path she’d paved. 

-

The hallway opened into a massive cavern. Almost a room perfectly carved into the rock. The singing was so loud it almost hurt her ears. Her bracelet glowed brighter than ever, and she looked around to find markings on the wall. She couldn’t understand them, but she walked up to get a closer look nonetheless. As she reached up to touch them they began to glow, the same hue as her bracelet. The light traveled all along the wall and even on the ceiling and floor, like a stream of water. She backed up in awe and found herself standing in the center. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground and hovering, her hair floating around her and the singing coming to a halt. She floated there, in the silence, before a bright light appeared. A vision, fully formed and clear. Not the confusing and blurry ones she’d had before. 

She saw her mother, a ruler of an entire planet. Fair in looks and of heart, but strong in spirit. Holding a staff made of what appeared to be the same material as her bracelet. And then her father. Powerful and tall standing beside her mother, a blue lightsaber in hand. The same color blue as her bracelet. They looked so powerful together, but so kind and compassionate at the same time. And then she understood at least one thing about herself... She was their child. A perfect combination of both. A force wielding Jedi mixed with a strong and compassionate ruler.

They smiled, as if they knew she had realized that she belonged to them. That she wasn’t lost or forgotten. And then they simply said “It’s time to come home Serenity.”

She dropped to the ground suddenly, vision gone but a floating rock in front of her. It glowed and sang, and that’s when she knew that it was the siren calling her all along. She grabbed it and held it in her hand, having no idea what it was or what to do with it. 

-

Anakin watched as she caused the entire cavern to glow in her presence. He had never seen anything like it before. She began to float in the air and it was clear she was having a vision. As the vision took hold of her, a Kyber crystal loosened from the cave wall and began to float in front of her. It sang the most beautiful tune to her, so loud everyone in the cave could hear it. And as she collapsed on the ground and looked up she saw it, eyes filled with wonder before taking hold of the stone. 

Just as she was looking down at it with a puzzled expression, Anakin leaned too heavily on a rock that was lose and knocked over the entire boulder, causing a roaring sound to fill the cavern and the glowing to disappear immediately. Serenity didn’t even hesitate to run from the cave. He looked over sheepishly at his master as the glow of her bracelet and crystal slowly disappeared. Obi-Wan just placed his head in his palm and sighed. Oops.

-

A thunder sound filled the cave as the lights vanished, as if someone had turned out the lights. Completely panicked, Serenity ran from the cave back from where she came. She never let go of the precious rock she held as she chased the light of the opening to the cave. She ran out, wheezing and out of breathe before collapsing on the ground. 

Master Jin looked surprised at her hasty return. If he wasn’t expecting that, then it could not be good. “Why did you run?” He asked puzzled. She looked up at him, still deep breathing. “After I had a vision and opened my eyes to this crystal thing, a loud roaring thunder echoed in the cave. So I ran because I do not feel like investigating that.” 

Master Jin looked even more confused than before. “Well that’s not supposed to happen. What could’ve been the source of such disruption?” Before Serenity could open her mouth, a deep voice from behind them answered for her. “That would be me...sorry.”

She stood up quickly and turned around, ready to fight whomever this new person could be. But before she could even get into a fighting stance, she froze. She didn’t recognize the one man who spoke. However the older man next to him... it couldn’t be. She stared, starting to shake from the overwhelming nature of what all had just happened in the last hour. 

Master Jin sighed. “This is not how I thought it’d go but okay.”

-

Obi-Wan stared back at his daughter. He’d thought she looked like a spitting image of Satine before. But now that he was right there in front of her, oh how she looked like him. Her eyes and hair were her mothers, but her height. Her sharp jawline. Amen her stance was the spitting image of himself. She started to tremble and he couldn’t tell what that meant. He took a step forward and she backed away a little, startled. He tried not to be hurt, but he longed to just hold her for the first time in 21 years. 

He reached out a hand, like he was trying to coax a spooked animal out of it’s corner. She looked at the hand and looked at him. “You’re the man from my vision.” 

He wasn’t sure how to respond, but by Qui-Gon’s face, he knew to just nod his head. She stepped forward. “You’re my father?”

He began to tear up a little as he nodded again, hand still out reached. She slowly moved forward. She reached out and lightly touched his hand. He wrapped his hand around hers, holding it firmly but gently. She looked up at him and their eyes met. His breathe was taken away to see she had Satine’s piercing green eyes. When their eyes met, hers began to well up like his. Next thing he knew her arms were thrown around his neck as she began to weep. He did not even take a moment before wrapping his arms around her and letting them collapse to the ground as they held onto each other. She wept in his arms, soaking his tunic but he didn’t care. 

He had held in his own tears, trying to be strong for his daughter. But he broke when he heard her tired and weak voice utter “I wasn’t forgotten.”


End file.
